The Best Day of My Life
by ChiaroDiLuna
Summary: I have now added a follow up chapter to this! I had initially intended just a single chapter, but people asked for more, so I thought I might give it a bash. This is totally Will/Djaq and is pure, shameless, naughty fluff and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a single chapter of naughty fluff. I was inspired by Djaq's line in the finale where she tells the gang that they stink. I've set this in the summertime, after season 2, episode 10 – Walkabout.**

**This is mostly Will/Djaq.**

**In case you're wondering, braies are the type of underwear that men used to wear in the middle ages.**

* * *

Djaq walked through the open doorway into the camp and the smell hit her. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Months of dubious male hygiene and not washing clothes properly followed by the intensely hot summer weather had turned the men, their clothes and the camp into a sea of sour smells. Djaq had been down to the villages, making some arrangements, and on her way back to camp had passed through a clearing filled with herbs. After such sweet fragrances the smell of the camp was all the more obvious.

"Ugh!" She couldn't help letting out her grunt of disgust. All the men happened to be in camp at that moment, and they looked up at her in surprise.

"What?" Robin asked her, worried.

"This place stinks!" The men all looked a little taken a back. "All of you stink too!"

Now the men all looked slightly hurt. "We live in a forest!" John said.

"So do I! Do I stink?"

There was a long silence as the men exchanged furtive glances. Much lifted up the collar of his shirt and sniffed daintily, then made face. "I guess she's right. We do wash, though, Djaq."

"Not properly. Come on. I've had enough of this." Now all the men looked alarmed. Djaq made her way across the camp to her bunk and pulled out a bag she had hidden there. She started to make her way back out of the camp. Will jumped forward and grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going? You're not leaving us?" He looked almost frightened. Djaq frowned up at him.

"I'm not leaving you. You are coming with me."

"Me?" He squeaked.

"All of you." She replied and turned to bestow a glowering glare on the rest of the gang.

"Where?" Robin asked.

"Just shut up and come with me."

She turned once more to the door. As Will let go of her arm, she grabbed his hand and dragged him with her. Everyone else gave each other another look and then followed after Will and Djaq with curious faces.

She led them through the forest, still holding on to Will's hand. Will was in heaven. He didn't mind where she took them, as long as she didn't let go of his hand. Eventually they arrived in a clearing where there was a small pool fed by a fast-flowing stream. To the shock of all the men there were two women waiting there for them with amused smiles on their faces. They recognised the women from their deliveries to the villages.

"What's going on here, Djaq?" Robin asked.

"They're waiting for your clothes."

"What?!" Much yelped.

"They're waiting for your clothes. They're going to wash them for you."

"But we don't have any other clothes, Djaq." John muttered.

"That's okay. You won't need the clothes for a while." Will, standing next to Djaq with his mouth hanging open and still holding on to her hand, looked paler than usual. He then had to cover his disappointed expression as Djaq let go of his hand and opened the bag she was carrying. She pulled out several bars of soap and handed one to each of the men. She then pulled out several cloths and handed them out. "You are going to wash in this pool. It is very deep. You will go all the way in and make sure you wash yourselves properly! With this hot weather, there is no chance you'll catch cold and your clothes will dry quickly."

The men stared at her as though she had suddenly sprouted wings.

"What are you staring at?" She suddenly shouted at them. "Those women have better things to do than wait for you! Hurry up!"

The men jumped at her shouting and reluctantly started to undo buttons and untie cords.

"Don't be shy." Djaq encouraged with a malevolent smile on her face. "These women are married and not interested in looking at your bodies. They just want your clothes."

She turned to Will who was still busy removing the many belts and straps he always had wrapped around him. She instinctively reached for his scarf intending to help him undress and his head snapped up to look at her. Their eyes locked and Djaq forgot what she was doing as she stared into his beautiful eyes. They were glowing in the sunlight reflected off the pool. Will swallowed hard, which brought Djaq back to what she had been doing. With Will's eyes boring holes into the side of her head, she proceeded to untie his scarf and remove it. Will gave himself a shake and finished removing the rest of his belts and straps. Djaq stepped in front of him and pulled his sweater up and over his head.

"Hey! How come Djaq's undressing Will?" Much whined.

"Yeah, Will, can't you undress yourself?" Robin asked with a smirk on his face. Will blushed deeply and pulled his shirt over his head. On sight of his skin, Djaq decided that it was time to back off before she did something she would regret later. She took Will's shirt and sweater and put them in the basket that one of the women was holding.

"I brought the bath shirt as you asked." The woman told her quietly. Djaq took the shirt from the women, hiding it from the men. "You are really going to bathe with _men_?"

Djaq smiled a little. She could tell the woman was scandalised by this thought. "I live with these men, I can hardly make my reputation any worse by bathing with them. Do not worry."

Djaq turned and left the clearing. She started to make her way back to camp. She saw Marian approaching. She was leading a group of women, linked together by their hands, to the camp. All the women were blindfolded, which was why they needed to hold hands. Each woman had a bag on their backs. Djaq knew that these were filled with cleaning implements. The women had been only to happy to help the outlaws that helped them so much. Djaq and Marian between them had arranged for them to come and clean the camp. 

Djaq joined the group of women and helped to lead them to the camp. When they arrived, they removed the blindfolds and the women set to work straight away, stripping bedding off the bunks and starting to sweep the floor. Marian went out of the camp again to fetch water as the women couldn't leave the camp without being blindfolded again.

Djaq watched the women work as she changed into the bath shirt. She saw something fall on the floor when one of the women stripped the blankets off Will's bunk. The woman bent over and picked it up. She frowned for a moment, then looked up at Djaq and smiled.

"It's you, Miss Djaq." She held the thing out and Djaq took it from her. It was a finely carved, wooden figurine about the size of her palm. It was clearly a woman, but with short hair and wearing trousers instead of a dress. A smile touched the corners of Djaq's mouth. He kept this in his bed? She gave the figurine back to the woman.

"You better put this back." The woman nodded, but Djaq noticed that she still had an odd smile on her face.

* * *

Back in the clearing, the men had undressed right down to their braies and handed their clothes over to the two women. They all instinctively and unsuccessfully tried to cover themselves from the women, but the women didn't take any notice and simply set off into the trees.

Will was the first to tentatively approach the water and stick a foot in. The water was cool, but not too bad. As he waded into the water, Robin, Much and John followed his lead.

"Why are we doing this, again?" Much asked.

"Because we stink." Robin replied.

"Because Djaq told us to." Will answered quietly. He took a deep breath and dunked his whole body and head under the water. When he came up for air, he was gasping a little. "That was cold."

"That's because you don't have any meat on your bones." John joked. Will splashed water at him and John retaliated by pushing his head under the water again. Robin, who had dipped down until the water was up to his neck, laughed and splashed water at Much who was still only ankle deep and grumbling. This inspired Much to rush the rest of the way into the pool and splash Robin back. Soon they were all laughing and splashing and dunking each other just like little boys.

"You're supposed to be cleaning yourselves, not throwing all the water out!" They stopped and looked up at Djaq who was standing with her hands on her hips and grinning broadly. Their smiles all fell off their faces and they all dipped down so the water covered them up to their necks. Behind her, Marian was taking the blindfolds off two of the older women that had been cleaning the camp.

"What are you wearing?" Will asked, even though he knew.

"It is a bath shirt, as you well know, Will Scarlett."

"You're not bathing with us?" Much asked, scandalised.

"I need to be clean too!" Djaq replied as she climbed into the pool with them.

"Hello, Marian. Not that I'm not pleased to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Djaq said she needed some help getting you vagabonds clean. I agreed that you all needed a good scrub up."

"These women are going to make sure you clean yourselves properly." Djaq announced. "If you don't, they'll do it for you."

The men and Djaq picked up their soap and cloths and began the laborious process of cleaning off months of dirt and sweat. Will still had his eyes plastered to Djaq, watching her quick and efficient movements as she scrubbed first her face, then her arms. Suddenly he realised that she needed to scrub under the shirt and turned away quickly to give her some privacy. Djaq noticed this and laughed quietly to herself. She did struggle to wash under the shirt without exposing herself, but the men were all very considerate and faced in the other direction to make it easier for her.

Marian and the women decided that the men hadn't washed all of themselves properly. So when Robin, Much and John approached the edge of the pool, they were grabbed roughly and made to stay still while the women scrubbed their backs and behind their ears with the cloths and scrubbed at their heads and hair with their hands, dunking the men's heads regularly to rinse off the soap.

Djaq laughed again at all the grumbling that was coming from John and Much. Robin was smiling serenely, because Marian had taken charge of him and he was enjoying her ministrations very much. When Djaq was done with herself, she pulled Will to a shallower part of the pool so that she could perform the same scrubbing process on him. He stayed quiet the whole time and when Djaq risked a peek at his face, she saw that his eyes were closed and he too was smiling.

Marian and the other women finished up and left the clearing while Djaq was still busy with Will. The other men were grumbling about wanting to get dressed and go.

"You can't get dressed until you're dry and your clothes are dry." Djaq informed them as they climbed out of the pool. "The women are washing your clothes down stream. Why don't you see how they are doing?"

The men walked off, still grumbling about indignity and nudity. Djaq finally finished scrubbing Will. He turned around and looked her in the eyes again, making her forget to breathe.

"Would you like me to wash your hair?" He asked her politely. She gave him a brilliant smile.

"Yes, please." She handed him the soap and cloth and turned her back as he started scrubbing, making sure that he too scrubbed behind her ears. She revelled in the feeling of his hands in her hair, massaging gently and lovingly.

"Will you wash my back, please? I couldn't manage it." Djaq asked quietly. Will looked alarmed.

"But... but you'll have to... take your shirt off."

"Yes." Djaq turned around to look at Will's nervous face.

"Why don't I fetch Marian to do it?"

"Will, you've seen much more than my back before." Will couldn't meet her eyes all of a sudden.

"Th-that was an accident and I didn't see much."

"Don't lie, Will Scarlett, it doesn't suit you. You saw plenty. Now." She turned away from him and removed her shirt quickly before he could stop her. She held the bunched up shirt against her chest to cover herself. "Wash my back please."

Will soaped up the cloth and started scrubbing Djaq's back. He couldn't take his eyes off her beautiful brown skin. He imagined each of his movements to be a caress. He dipped his cloth in the water and rinsed it out. He lifted the cloth to her back again, ringing the water out over her back to rinse the soap off. He continued pouring the water over her back even though the soap was gone. He was completely caught up in the moment and, as he poured water over her shoulders, he couldn't control himself anymore. He leant forward and kissed her right shoulder lightly. Djaq gasped quietly, but didn't move.

Will waited a few moments to see if he would get a slap, but he didn't get one, so he thought it was safe to continue. He pressed his lips to her shoulder again, then moved them up to her neck. Djaq stayed frozen where she was. She was afraid to move in case it broke the spell they were under.

Will put his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him, so she could feel the skin of his chest against her back. Djaq shivered. She had dreamed of that feeling every night. Will put his hands up to her neck and rubbed down her neck, shoulders and arms, moving his kisses to her left shoulder.

Now it was Djaq who couldn't control herself anymore. She turned suddenly towards Will and he drew back, fearing that he had gone too far. Djaq looked at his beautiful face for just a moment before releasing the shirt she held to her chest and grabbing Will's face with both hands. She pulled him towards her and kissed him hard. Will recovered from his surprise quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. He thought he was going to die from the pleasure of feeling her breasts press against his chest.

Djaq's hands slid into his hair and she gripped tightly as their kiss became more and more passionate. Will caressed her bare back and walked them deeper into the pool again. When they were far enough in, he lifted her off her feet and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Will broke the kiss and stared deep into Djaq's eyes. They were both breathing heavily. Will leaned forward, tipping Djaq back. She leant her head backwards, exposing her neck. Will trailed kisses down her throat and across her collarbone. He straightened up and brought his lips back to Djaq's once more.

This time Djaq broke the kiss and trailed her kisses down his neck. Her hands caressed his chest. Although he was underfed, he was not too skinny. His carpentry kept his muscles well toned. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and he let her stand again. Her head was now level with his chest, so she started kissing that instead. Will closed his eyes, his head all fuzzy from pleasure. How long had they been like this? He was brought crashing to earth when he suddenly realised that the others could return at any moment. He stopped Djaq by cupping her face in his hands and leaning down to kiss her briefly.

"I really don't want to stop you, but the others might come back." He whispered.

"You are right." Djaq sighed. "But we will continue this later."

Will grinned and planted another kiss on her lips. "I suppose I can no longer claim I haven't seen more than your back."

"Nope."

He released her and waded back to where the bath shirt was floating. He brought it back to her with a sheepish smile. She pulled it over her head once more and they climbed out of the pool, hand in hand. Djaq rung out the edges of her bath shirt and laughed at the water dripping down Will's legs from his braie. He tried to ring out some of the water, but it didn't work very well.

"Good thing it's been so hot recently." He said. "Let's go see if our clothes are dry."

He held out his hand, which she took, and they walked down stream to see if they could find the others.

* * *

They found the rest of the gang lying next to the stream, sunning themselves. Their clothes were strung up between two trees, still a bit damp, and the two women who had washed them were nowhere to be seen. When they heard Will and Djaq walking closer, the three men rushed into sitting positions and tried to look grumpy.

"Just relax." Djaq said, exasperated. "That was one of the things I wanted you to do today – forget your troubles."

John and Much shrugged their shoulders at each other and gave in, lying back down to enjoy the sunlight. Robin noticed that Will and Djaq were holding hands and winked at them.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, thank you." Djaq replied immediately. She was not going to be made to blush by these men. She and Will lay down next to the others, closing their eyes against the glare of the sun.

"Where's Marian?" Robin tried to sound nonchalant when he asked this.

"She's helping the others clean the camp." All four men sat up and stared at her.

"What?" They chorused.

"What others?" Much asked.

"The other women from the villages. She and I asked them to help us out today."

"Djaq! The camp is supposed to be secret!" Robin shouted.

"I'm not stupid. Every one of them was blindfolded until they were inside the camp and I made sure that I chose the most trustworthy women. Now lie down and enjoy the sun. We don't often get the chance to relax and these women really wanted to do something for us, so be grateful!" She sighed heavily. The men lay down again.

"I have to admit that this does feel good." Much said and Djaq smiled to herself. "Almost as good as a bath with rose petals."

"Aye." John sighed next to him. "Thank you, Djaq."

Robin murmured agreement and Will rolled on to his side to face Djaq and propped his head up on his hand. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She smiled at him.

"Thank you." He mouthed silently. He checked that the other three still had their eyes closed, then leaned over Djaq and gave her a quick kiss. He still couldn't quite believe his luck. Then he decided that he didn't care what the others thought, he laid his head down on her stomach and wrapped his arm around her hips. She buried her hand in his hair and left it there as the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

Will and Djaq woke later to Robin gently shaking their shoulders. He was dressed again and smiling at them. They sat up and noticed that John and Much were still dressing.

"Time to go back to camp." He told them. They got up and dressed quickly and then all five of them headed back to camp. Marian was languishing on a nearby log, waiting for them to return, and Robin hurried over to her with a big grin.

"How have you managed to get away from the castle for so long?" He asked.

"Well, I've arranged myself a little trip to visit an old friend – Lady Glasson." Marian smiled smugly. "Come see what the women of the villages have done for you."

She led them into the camp and the men all exclaimed at how clean it was and how nice it smelled. The women had hung fragrant herbs throughout the camp to help take the smell away. That combined with the clean bedding and newly washed floor meant that the sour smell was long gone. Will was sitting on his bunk with a silly smile on his face. Djaq approached him.

"You might not need that figurine for much longer." She smiled enigmatically at him, then turned slowly and walked away. Will's face was frozen in shock. His hand felt blindly in his blankets for the figurine. He eventually found it nestled safely underneath his pillow. He smiled and wrapped his fingers around the figurine, pulling it out from under the pillow. He picked up one of his tools and started making a hole in the side of the figurine's head. It was a bit strange to be drilling a hole through Djaq's head, but it was what he needed to do to achieve what he wanted. When he had finished the hole, he picked up one of the cords they used for tags and fed it through the hole. He tied the two ends together and held up his work in front of him. He smiled to himself, then slipped the cord over his neck, tucking the figurine under his shirt and close to his heart.

Djaq watched all of this from her bunk. When he tucked the figurine under his shirt, she smiled and lay down on her bunk and breathed in deeply and happily.

"Today was a good day." John announced from his bunk.

"A very good day." Much agreed.

"A fantastic day." Robin added.

"The best day of my life." Will murmured, smiling at Djaq.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm… Well, you seemed to enjoy this story and a few people asked for a follow up or a continuation, so I figured I might have a go. It really will be shameless fluff, but who needs an actual plot? Come on! ;)**

* * *

Djaq sighed happily as she lay on her recently laundered bedding, breathing the fresh aromas deeply. What an amazing day it had been! It had been so relaxing and satisfying to get themselves properly clean and then follow that up by lying peacefully in the sun for a few hours. No bloodshed, no skulking in the shadows, no running, just peace and relaxation.

She wasn't sure yet what this thing with Will was going to turn into. She knew how she felt about him and she felt that now she had an idea about how he felt. Surely the figurine he had made was a sign that he cared for her like she cared for him? Surely he was not only being led by his hormones? She knew very well how young men could be carried away by their hormones. For that matter, she knew how she could get carried away by her hormones!

She rolled her head to one side and looked at Will, who was also lying on his bunk. He had a soft smile on his face and his eyes were closed. He had one hand behind his head, acting as a cushion and the other hand was fondling the figurine, which he had hung around his neck.

Djaq, watching his hand on the figurine, shivered as she remembered their earlier encounter. If he hadn't stopped her at the moment he did, who knows where that would have led? She had never felt like that before. She had felt a deep longing every time she looked at Will. However, the feeling she had when his arms were around her and lips all over her was that longing a thousand fold – animal instinct allowed to run wild.

What Djaq initially found strange was that she hadn't wanted to stop. She had never questioned the thought of saving herself for her husband, but now she realised that she would never have the husband that her father planned for her. He was no longer there to arrange her marriage as was proper and no one would be willing to marry her now anyway. She didn't think it likely that she would ever return home and even if she did, she had no dowry to offer and her reputation would be ruined if her time disguised as a boy or living with this group of strange men was ever discovered.

She knew she needed to make some adjustments to her expectations for her life. She needed to re-evaluate all those things she had taken for granted. The first of those things was Will. She saw no good reason why she should not enjoy the time she had with him to the fullest.

Djaq moved her eyes up from his hands to his face and her heart almost stopped when she realised he was staring back at her. While she'd been deep in thought, he had turned his head to look at her and she hadn't even noticed. She smiled at him and he returned it, their gazes still locked. His eyes burned with an inner passion and Djaq felt her stomach twist with excitement.

"Food up!" Much suddenly called out, breaking Djaq and Will's connection.

* * *

Will and Djaq took up their usual position side by side on a bench and picked at the food that Much handed them. Will was finding it very hard to concentrate on eating his meal and even harder to concentrate on the conversation that was going on around him. Every time their legs brushed against each other, his stomach clenched and he felt a dazzling heat wave in his head.

Will carefully did not look at Djaq while he was eating, because he knew that he would then not be able to eat anything at all. Just as he was finishing his food, his will power failed him. His eyes travelled over her profile, from her beautiful eyes down her nose to her full lips. His mind drifted to the feeling of those lips on his lips and his chest as his eyes drifted further down past the tag he had made for her, resting against her skin. He suddenly realised that his eyes had settled on her cleavage and he blushed deeply, tearing his eyes away. Unfortunately, his mind had now moved from thoughts of her lips to the memory of her breasts pressing against him. He felt something stir deep within him and he quickly repositioned his plate on his lap.

Djaq noticed Will shift uncomfortably and frowned at him. He was clutching his plate to his lap and looking up at the roof of the camp with a very odd expression on his face. She glanced up to where he was looking, but couldn't see what might have caught his attention. No doubt he had seen something wrong with his construction that no one else would ever see and was thinking about how to fix it. She turned her eyes back to him and they drifted down to his neck, which was exposed more than usual. She only let her eyes linger there for a moment before shaking herself. She wasn't going to wait any longer.

"I'll clean the plates tonight." She announced, trying to sound nonchalant. She stood up and held her hand out for Will's plate. He seemed reluctant to give it to her and when he did relinquish it, he immediately crossed his arms on his lap and sat rather awkwardly bent over. She frowned again and collected the empty plates from the other men. She headed out of the camp, stopping in the doorway and turning to look at Will. She jerked her head, indicating that he must follow her. He looked a bit panicked, but she just smiled and continued out of the camp.

A few seconds later, Will leapt up and practically ran out of the camp. Much rolled his eyes.

"Those two weren't even on this earth with us, were they?" He asked.

Robin laughed and shook his head. "No. I think it's best if we don't follow them to the stream."

John raised his eyebrows at this, but said nothing.

* * *

Djaq had only gone a few yards when Will caught up with her and took hold of her hand. She smiled up at him.

"What's wrong with you? You were acting very strangely." She asked.

"I... uh... I... Don't worry about it."

They walked to the stream in silence and Djaq rinsed off the plates. She propped them up against a tree trunk to let them dry off. Will was sitting with his back against another tree watching her every move. He was looking a lot more relaxed than before. She sat down so that she was next to him, but facing him. She leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. As she pulled away, he put one hand up to her chin, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He gazed at her lovingly and Djaq knew that she had been right about his feelings for her. She broke into a huge grin, which Will mirrored.

He closed the gap between them again and kissed her passionately, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues tangled, teasing and caressing each other. Without breaking their kiss, Will repositioned himself so that he could gently push Djaq down on to the soft grass and lay on top of her. She started giggling against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss and gave her a questioning look.

"Very smooth." She teased. He grinned again, admiring the way the early evening sun glinted in her eyes. He resumed their kiss, feeling her hands caressing his back. He moved his hips tentatively against hers and felt her nails press through his shirt. She pulled his shirt up a bit to expose some skin and slipped her hands under the cloth.

This gave Will his cue and he pulled her shirt up a little to give his hand access to the skin underneath. He slowly slid his hand up her torso until he reached her breast, tenderly cupping it in his hand. He continued moving his hips slowly against hers and Djaq made an odd sound in her throat. She gently scraped her nails up his back, pulling his shirt up as she did so. The only sound to be heard over the water was their heavy breathing as they struggled for air without relinquishing their contact.

Djaq pulled more intently at Will's shirt and he reluctantly stopped kissing her to allow her to pull it over his head. She lifted her head up and kissed his shoulder. He kept himself propped up on one elbow and one hand, his eyes closed, allowing her to do what she wanted. She kissed his neck and his collarbone, caressing his chest with her hands.

She wriggled down so that she could kiss his chest and as she did so Will hissed quietly. She suddenly realised that she could feel something hard pressing against her lower abdomen and she was pretty certain he hadn't brought his axe with him. She smiled against his skin, trying not to giggle again. She changed her mind about what she had been going to do and decided to give him a breather. She rolled him over onto his back and lay half on him, half off him, one leg draped across his hips, an arm across his chest and her face tucked between his neck and his shoulder. She kissed his neck very lightly and he shivered in response, then she rested her head where it was and breathed in his scent. He brought his hand up to caress her face absent-mindedly as he stared up at the sun glimmering through the canopy of leaves above them. He was still breathing heavily and she loved feeling the rise and fall of his chest.

Will still could not believe that this was happening. He had dreamed of her constantly, but everyone knew dreams don't come true. Now his dream was coming true and he didn't really know what he was supposed to do. If she allowed him and if he allowed himself to do it, he could ravish her right here and now. His blood was boiling through his veins, urging him to complete his fantasy, but his respect for her was outweighing his instinct.

When Will's breathing had eased a bit, Djaq sat up slightly to look down at his beautiful face. His eyes focused on her and she could see the restrained passion deep within them. She made her decision then to seize the moment and throw caution to the wind. She removed her shirt herself and Will's eyes widened at the obvious invitation in this action. He grabbed her to him and pressed his lips to hers once more. He rolled her back over so that he was on top again and began exploring the curves of her breasts and hips with his hands. He kissed down her chin and throat, between her breasts and down to her stomach, his hands still exploring, squeezing and caressing.

Djaq gasped a little, arching her back as his fingers grazed her nipples, making them contract in response. He brought his mouth up to one of them, and sucked gently, find the hard texture strange, but wonderful at the same time. As he continued his ministrations, Djaq tried to slip her fingers under the waistband at the back of his trousers, wanting to feel more of him, but found that his trousers were laced up too tightly. She slid her fingers around to the front and untied the knot in the cord that laced up his trousers. He instinctively raised his hips to allow her more room to do so. She unlaced his trousers and began pushing them and his braies down his hips. He stopped what he was doing to her and shifted off her onto one side. She looked at his face, worried that she was going too far, but his eyes still burned with passion. He smiled at her as he leaned over to remove his boots.

She laughed at her silliness. She had forgotten his boots! She removed her own boots as Will shyly removed his trousers and braies. When Djaq looked up after removing her boots and untying the knot on her own trousers, Will was lying on his side, his head propped up on one hand, naked and waiting for her and looking slightly abashed. She tried not to let her eyes linger below his hips and embarrass both herself and him and instead focused on his eyes. She smiled reassuringly at him and lay down next to him. She rested her hand on his hip and gave him a small kiss on the lips. He unlaced her trousers with his free hand, then looked at her for confirmation. She nodded, still smiling and he gently pushed her onto her back and pulled her trousers and braies off.

Djaq had never felt this exposed in her life. She knew that Will must be feeling the same way, but it still made her feel a bit shy after her forwardness from before. She could feel the evening breezes blowing across her skin, helping to raise the goose bumps that were already beginning to appear from the anticipation of what was to come.

Will lay on top of her again, kissing her fiercely, his hands returning to her curves and both of them marvelling at the sensation of their naked bodies pressed together. His hardness was much more plain now without the layers of clothing between them and this encouraged Djaq all the more. She spread her legs and raised her knees to help him position himself better. He tried to press himself into her, but was struggling to find the right spot. She gathered her courage and put her hand down to guide him into the right place. Her first thought was that he would be too big to fit, but she mentally shook herself for being silly. She had overheard the girls in the villages gossiping – newly wedded girls telling their friends what they could expect when they were married or other girls who did not worry about such things as marriage telling tall tales to their friends of what they had been up to. He would fit, but it would be difficult at first.

Will began to push into her, concerned that this was so tight and difficult. He frowned down at Djaq, who had her eyes closed and was biting her bottom lip. He stopped pushing and kissed her cheek and she opened her eyes in surprise.

"Are you alright?" He asked. His voice was deep with passion, but his concern was evident.

"Yes. It hurts a bit, but please don't stop now." She said, smiling tremulously at him. He continued to frown at her, so she took his head in her hands and pulled him down for a deep, heartfelt kiss. She stroked her hands down his back all the way down to his buttocks and encouraged him to continue by applying pressure there. He complied and pushed harder into her, releasing her mouth and pressing his lips to her shoulder, until he felt something give way and he slid home.

Suddenly everything felt right to him. He could feel her with every part of him. He could feel her heartbeat pulsing against him inside her warmth, which held him firmly. He could feel her breath coming out fast against his ear and her hands had slid up to his back and were gripping onto him. He lifted his head from her shoulder and gazed deep into her eyes.

Djaq, too, felt as though everything was suddenly right, despite the pain. It was a good type of pain. She looked back at him, trying to communicate with her eyes the depth of her feelings for him. He kissed her forehead, then made eye contact again as he slid a little out of her and then back in again. She winced, but didn't break eye contact. She knew that as long as she kept eye contact with him, he wouldn't stop. He pulled back a little for another thrust and again and again, beginning to get into the rhythm of it. When he found their rhythm, he broke their eye contact and began kissing her neck as he continued to thrust. He allowed one of his hands to resume it's exploration of her nipple, surprising another gasp out of Djaq. She threaded her fingers into his hair and arched into him, beginning to roll her hips against his as her pain subsided into a dull throb. This felt much better, was much less uncomfortable.

After a short while, Will's thrusts slowed, but became deeper. Each time he slid home, he waited a moment longer than the last time before withdrawing for another thrust. Eventually he stopped in the home position and lifted his head to kiss her briefly on the lips once more. They were both breathing very heavily now and were slick with sweat. Djaq laughed quietly.

"We're going to need another wash now." She joked.

"Strangely, I feel like I might start looking forward to washing." Will replied quietly, smiling wearily at her. He slid gently out of her and lay on his side next to her, with one arm draped across her stomach. Djaq felt like she had suddenly lost a part of her and shivered from the loss of his body heat. He pulled her close to him, seeing the shiver. They both felt very tired and sleepy now and Djaq was trying not to drift off. It wouldn't do for them to fall asleep here in this position. Will started tracing patterns on her skin with the tip of his finger, starting at her shoulder and twirling his way down to her belly button and back up across to the other shoulder, brushing a nipple here and there and giving Djaq more shivers. She found it amazing how that one experience could change their shy attitude to each other so immediately.

"How am I going to sleep without you now?" Will asked. Djaq realised it was a rhetorical question and did not reply. She lost herself in the patterns he was making on her body.

* * *

Djaq awoke with a start. How long had she been asleep? She squinted at the light coming through the trees and breathed a sigh of relief. She was still getting used to these long daylight hours that England experienced in the Summer, but she judged by the position of the sun that she had not been asleep for long. Still, it would be getting dark soon. She realised that Will wasn't lying next to her anymore and that she was still naked, but both their clothes had been draped over her to prevent a chill. She heard a faint splashing and sat up to look over at the stream. Will was kneeling in the water with his back to her, splashing himself to rinse off the sweat from earlier. She stood up as quietly as she could and crept up behind him, kneeling down and sliding her hands around his bare torso as she did so. She hugged him tightly and he twisted his head around in vain to try and see her. She took pity on him and moved so that she was kneeling next to him. He smiled at her and took her chin in his hand, kissing her lightly. She smiled back and started washing herself.

* * *

Just before they entered the camp, they paused to exchange one last kiss.

"Until next time." Djaq said with a twinkle in her eye and stepped through the door of the camp. Will gulped, then followed her in. She put the plates down on the little table that Much used for food preparation. Much looked up at them with his eyebrows raised and big eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but Robin elbowed him gently and good-naturedly. His mouth snapped shut with a click and he looked back at the fire in front of him.

"Will?" Robin asked innocently. "Did you need more help undressing?"

Will and Djaq blushed as John started laughing heartily and Much whipped his head back around to look at them triumphantly.

* * *

**Whoa. That totally didn't go where I was expecting it to go. What did you all think? Was it alright? I didn't go too far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I had a thought and it made me laugh, so I decided to write it down and extend this story a bit further.**

**I still don't own the rights to Robin Hood, unfortunately.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Djaq sighed contentedly as Will ran his hand slowly and gently down her side to rest on her bare hip. They were lying spooned on his bunk in the silent and empty camp with the sun filtering through the camouflaged roof to leave a dappled light over everything. Robin, Much and John had disappeared off separately to do their own thing for the day, unwittingly leaving Will and Djaq alone. It had taken just one look for them to be all over each other, roughly pulling clothes off in eager anticipation of that wonderful feeling of bare skin against bare skin. Will had manoeuvred them onto his bunk as they kissed passionately, returning easily to the rhythm that they had got used to over the last few weeks.

Will closed his eyes in pleasure. They were fitted tightly together, legs curled, her back to his front. His other arm was under her neck and curled around so he could rest his hand on her shoulder. He moved his hand from her hip to her stomach and pulled her to him even tighter, kissing her neck. She smiled. It was amazing how much detail of his body she could feel simply through the skin of her back and buttocks.

Suddenly there was a rustling of leaves outside and they heard the unmistakeable sound of the mechanism that opened the hidden door creaking. The two of them sat up abruptly and looked at each other in horror.

"Get behind me!" Will hissed. Djaq rolled over him and wedged herself in the tiny gap between the bunk and the wall of the camp, scooting down so that Will could cover her over with his blanket. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and shifted closer to her to try and cover her a bit with his body. He felt her had slip around his waist as he looked back towards the door of the camp. It had opened all the way and he saw Allan on the other side of it, braced and ready for attack. Will cursed his own stupidity. His axe was too far away to reach without getting off his bunk and now he was virtually imprisoned in his own bed by his nudity and Djaq's dignity. He could only protect her with his body now.

As Allan slowly walked into the camp, he called out. "Anyone here? Robin? Will?"

"What are you doing here?" Will responded sharply, hoping his tone of voice would be enough to deter Allan from coming any closer.

"Oh, good, you're here, mate." Allan visibly relaxed and started towards Will's bunk, much to Will's distress. "Listen, I came to warn you. The Sheriff, he – What are you doing in bed at this time of day?"

"Uh... I'm ill. You shouldn't be here, you know. You're not welcome."

"Hang on, are you naked?" Will realised his blanket had slipped to show his shoulders and cursed silently again.

"Uh... Am I... uhh..." He coughed a little as Djaq's fingers tightened around his waist in alarm. Allan's eyes narrowed and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Have I interrupted something?"

Will cleared his throat. "No. I'm sick. Djaq told me to stay in bed. What are you doing here, anyway?"

Allan refused to be turned away from his new topic, however. "Did Djaq also tell you to get naked?"

Will blushed and shifted a bit, trying to ensure that Allan couldn't see Djaq, but he unfortunately forgot how observant Allan was. Allan's attention snapped to where Djaq was lying and his smile widened to a grin. "I have interrupted something! Who are you hiding?" He took a step forward and Will gave him a warning look.

Djaq felt Will's body tense up even more than it already was. She couldn't take this anymore. At least it was just Allan and not one of the gang. She knew that Robin and the others suspected something about them, but that was quite different to one of them actually seeing them together. They didn't have to live with Allan, however. She moved so that her head poked above the blanket.

"Just deliver your message and go, Allan." She sighed. Allan's eyebrows climbed his forehead and he started laughing. Will looked over his shoulder at Djaq with an alarmed expression and she just shrugged.

"I can't believe I interrupted you two having at it!"

"Allan!" Will admonished.

"I mean, how long has this been going on and how come I didn't know?" Allan was still laughing in between words.

"What's going on here?" A voice thundered from the doorway. Djaq squeaked in surprise and hid back under the blanket as Will and Allan, who had stopped laughing abruptly but was still hiccupping a bit, turned to look at Robin standing with his hands on his hips. "Well?!"

"Allan came to tell us something." Will answered quickly. Robin raised an eyebrow at Will before turning to Allan.

"Yeah. The Sheriff is receiving an important visitor in three days. They're coming from the South. He's had everyone in a bother making the place look good. It must be someone really important. I heard him mention Shazmat to Gisborne, but they've been tighter than a witch's – " Allan stopped speaking abruptly and glanced at Will, before turning back to Robin. "Anyway, I thought you would be interested. I'll go now."

Allan sidled past Robin, who was looking at Will again. Will swallowed and stared at him with wide eyes, not knowing what was coming next. Robin's eyes flickered to the lump next to Will then back again. He walked over to where Will's axe was leaning against a piece of wood he'd been working on and picked it up, depositing it next to Will's bunk. "Next time, keep a weapon close." Will nodded. "I don't think the others will be back for a few hours. I'm off to Nottingham to speak to Marian. Djaq?"

Djaq's heart sunk. She lifted her head above the blanket again.

"You're... okay?" Djaq was surprised by his caring tone. She nodded. "You're taking precautions?" She nodded again. "Good. You have another few hours."

With that he turned and left the camp quickly, closing the door behind him. Will and Djaq looked at each other.

"What was that all about?" Will asked her.

"There is a tonic I drink which lowers the chance of a baby." Djaq smiled at him. The mortified look on Will's face told her he hadn't thought of that before. He shifted over in the bed and rolled over to face her. He pulled her toward him and cupped her face in his hand.

"Djaq, I'm sorry. I shouldn't – " Djaq cut him off by kissing him.

"Don't ruin this, Will Scarlett. I made my decision and I'm happy with it. Don't make me regret it! Let's make the most of the time Robin has given us, shall we?" With that she pushed him on to his back and climbed on top of him. Will gave a primitive growl deep in his throat and pulled Djaq down for another kiss.

* * *

As the others straggled back to camp, they found Will working on the mechanism for the hidden door and Djaq busy skinning a rabbit she had caught.

"What are you up to?" Much asked Will idly.

"Trying to figure out a way to lock this from the inside so no one can open it if they find the lever outside."

"Oh." Much responded, frowning in a confused manner. He watched Will for a few moments before shrugging and walking away, muttering. "I suppose that might happen one day."

* * *

**Did you like it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright. I think I'm going to keep this story open for whenever I feel the need to write some naughty Will/Djaq fluff. Who needs a plot? :)**

* * *

"Will."

Will looked up from the fire in response to his name. Robin was standing by the door to the camp looking serious. He jerked his head towards the door and Will got up, wondering what the problem was. Much watched the two men exit the camp, perturbed that they were leaving now just as he had dinner ready for them and jealous that his master was yet again confiding in someone that was not him. He turned back to his work, catching the eye of Djaq as he did so. She had an unusual expression on her face. If Much didn't know any better, he would say that she looked embarrassed.

He shook his head slightly as he returned to watching the meat cook. Will had only just settled down after having fiddled with that confounded door mechanism for hours. Much still didn't understand what the boy had been doing. He seemed to be concerned about locking himself _into_ the camp for whatever odd reason he had conceived. Now Robin was pulling him out, probably for some special mission, when he should be eating. The boy was looking more and more skinny by the day.

Much looked up from the meat again as Djaq stood up abruptly and left the camp. He sighed in exasperation. "Dinner's almost ready!" He called fruitlessly after her.

* * *

Robin looked at the top of the bowed head in front of him, trying desperately to see the thoughts going on inside.

"I'm sorry, Will." He said. "It's my responsibility to look after all my men. Did you even think about what might happen if she got pregnant?"

Will continued to stare at the ground. He looked contrite. He shook his head slightly and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Robin. I shouldn't have let myself get carried away, but... but I... I love her."

"I know. It's just that our life here hangs in such a delicate balance. I'm worried that... what you're doing might unbalance things."

"She said there's something she drinks to stop her from getting pregnant."

"It can't completely stop it, Will. There is still a chance." Will still had his head bowed, staring at the ground in front of him. Robin still could not read his thoughts. "What are you going to do?"

At this question Will finally looked up at his leader. His face was filled with conflict.

"What is _he_ going to do?" Both men snapped their heads towards the sound of the irate voice. Djaq was standing a few metres away, arms crossed in front of her. Fury was etched in her features.

"Djaq – " Will stood up to face her. Robin looked mildly embarrassed.

"You don't think that I have some say in this?" Djaq demanded of Robin. "You think that Will is responsible for what's happening? You don't think I have made a choice here? You are not my father, Robin. My father is gone and I must make my own decisions about my life!"

"Djaq, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to look after you." Robin responded, standing up and raising an imploring hand towards her.

"Thank you. I can look after myself." She snapped. She gave Will a burning look before turning on her heel and rushing off into the trees. Will shot a dirty look at a bewildered Robin then ran after Djaq.

* * *

Will found Djaq standing in a clearing filled with flowers and herbs. He knew it as one of her favourite places in the forest, with its mix of soothing fragrances. She had her back to him, but she heard his light footsteps approaching. He walked up close behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against his body. He kissed her shoulder close to her neck, waiting for her to say what she needed to say.

After a few moments, she spoke. "You are a good man, Will Scarlett. You must learn to trust your heart and not doubt your decisions."

He lifted his lips to her earlobe and kissed it lightly. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He slipped his hands under the hem of her shirt and settled his hands on her stomach, rubbing his thumbs gently up and down. Djaq sighed, finally getting control of her emotions. Then she remembered something she had overheard and turned around to face him with a smirk on her face.

"So you love me, do you?" She raised an eyebrow seductively. Will smiled widely.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, that's good." She brought her lips to his, kissing him passionately. After a few moments he pulled away with a little frown.

"Do you not love me?" He asked sulkily. Djaq laughed and pulled his head down so she could kiss his forehead. She lifted his head again, with her hands on either cheek.

"I love you too much!" She informed him with another laugh. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I would never leave you."

"Are you sure? What about what Robin said?" Djaq asked, her face losing its mirth.

"I'll tell him that we have made our choice." Will responded firmly. "Come. Much will come looking for us soon, the old mother hen."

They walked back to the camp, hand in hand, and found Robin still waiting for them outside.

"I'm sorry that I doubted you." He said simply, eyes downcast. Djaq left Will's side and put a hand on Robin's cheek.

"I'm sorry for getting angry. I know you care deeply for us." She smiled at him, then started to walk to the door of the camp. She stopped after a few paces and turned back towards him. "Please don't doubt us again. You know you can trust us."

Robin nodded and Djaq, satisfied, entered the camp. Robin looked at Will with a smirk.

"I must say – I never thought you'd bed such a feisty one, Will." Will went bright red and fled into the camp, leaving Robin chuckling behind him.

* * *

Will stared at Djaq with longing in his heart. They had been so busy preparing to thwart the Sheriff's plans yet again that they had not had any time alone for days. Everyone was asleep now, except for Will, who had his eyes fixed on Djaq's back as she lay on her bunk across the camp from his own. He longed to feel her warm body against his, to caress her skin.

Djaq turned over in her bunk and Will was surprised to see her eyes shining in the dim light of the banked fire. She looked at him and he could see the need in her eyes too. As quietly as he could he stood up and crossed the camp to her bunk. She shifted over and lifted the edge of her blanket. He slipped in next to her and found himself immediately attacked by passionate kisses. He rolled on top of her and kissed his way down her neck, reaching up to pull at the toggle that held back the curtain he had installed for her whenever she wanted privacy from the men. The curtain fell down, obscuring them from the rest of the camp.

His fingers scrabbled for the bottom of the loose shirt she wore to bed and pushed it up to expose her breasts. He took her wrists gently and pulled her arms up above her head, holding them there as he rubbed his nose against a nipple, then kissed it lightly, making Djaq shiver in response. She was trying very hard not to make a noise and wake the others.

Will dragged his lower lip up over her nipple. Djaq arched silently against him and he gave a quiet groan deep in his throat. He released her wrists and pulled her shirt over her head and cast it to one side of the bunk. He removed his own shirt and rolled to one side, wrapping his arms tightly around Djaq's waist and pulling her on top of him. She buried her hands in his hair as they lost themselves in a deep, long-lasting kiss. Eventually they came up for air and Djaq trailed kisses along his jaw line, then down his long neck.

She reached his collarbone and proceeded down his chest until she reached one of his nipples. She gave it a little nip and he breathed in very quickly, gripping on to her upper arms. She trailed her tongue down to his stomach, then sat up to unlace the trousers he wore to bed as he unlaced hers. They removed each other's trousers and embraced each other again. They wrapped their arms around each other and their legs became entangled as they thrilled in the familiar feeling of each other's flesh. They rolled around on the bunk, tongues entwined and hands roaming and caressing.

After a while their fervour calmed a little and they pressed their foreheads together, peering at each other through the dim light. Will grinned at Djaq and she smiled wistfully back at him.

"I love you." Will whispered. "Every moment we're apart is painful."

"Then let's never be apart." Djaq whispered back, her smile widening.

Will turned her so that, lying side by side, her back was to his front and pulled her close to him. He nuzzled in her neck and let his hands roam over her body. She began to squirm with the sensations he was eliciting and he ran one hand down her hip and thigh, lifting her leg and pulling it backwards to rest on top of his. He pushed his leg between hers slightly.

"Do you promise you will always be mine?" He whispered in her ear, sending more shivers down her spine. He began to position himself, sliding his hand back up and between her thighs, finding the warm place he was aiming for.

"I promise I will always be yours." She whispered fervently.

"And I promise I will always be yours." He kissed her ear lobe, then thrust himself inside her. Djaq gasped slightly but stifled it quickly. She reached behind her and gripped on to Will's hip. She grabbed onto his hand with her other one and entwined their fingers. He began rocking his hips back and forth, allowing his free hand to wander over her body. Djaq responded by moving her hips in time with his. He buried his face in her shoulder, kissing it lightly. Their breathing became heavier and heavier as they stifled their more vocal sounds of pleasure and their pace quickened. Will's fingers travelled over Djaq's nipples, pinching them gently and making her arch against him. He moved his hand down to her hip and held tightly, holding her still as he gave his last few thrusts, both of them climaxing within moments of each other.

Will draped his arm over her waist as they tried to catch their breath. Djaq removed her hand from his hip and rested it on top of his arm. He returned her leg to its original position and pulled out of her, then curled their legs up together. He grabbed the blanket, which was lying in a forgotten pile to one side, and covered them with it. She twisted her head and shoulders around and he propped himself up on his elbow. He kissed her tenderly, their eyes locking on to each other as he did so. She smiled and closed her eyes. Will watched her fall slowly asleep before settling down to sleep himself.

* * *

Robin scrubbed his face with his hands, trying to wake himself up further as he sat up in his bunk. He could only see Much, who was fiddling with something in his cooking area. Hearing Robin stirring, Much looked up with an anxious expression on his face. They were all nervous about what they had planned for today.

"I don't know where Will is!" Much's hysterical voice broke through Robin's sleepy brain patterns. It was clear he had been waiting for Robin to wake up. "He was gone when I woke up. John's gone to the stream and I think Djaq is still asleep. Her curtain's closed and I haven't heard a sound from her."

Robin looked at the curtained-off bunk, his eyes narrowing and a small smile appearing on his face. "I'm sure Will is not far, Much. He knows how important today is."

Much did not look reassured. He continued fiddling with whatever it was that he had been fiddling with before. Robin stood up and strolled across the camp to stand nonchalantly in front of Djaq's bunk. While Much was distracted, Robin quickly twitched the curtain a little aside and sneaked a look. He replaced the curtain immediately, wishing he hadn't needed the reassurance that Will was there – he had just seen a lot more of Will and Djaq than he ever wanted to.

Trying hard to erase that vision from his memory, he settled down in front of the fire to eat some breakfast.

* * *

As Djaq's eyes fluttered open, she suddenly came aware of her surroundings. She and Will were still snuggled up together and she could feel something warm and hard pressing against her. She impressed herself by managing to not giggle. When she had been disguised as a boy among the Saracen soldiers and slaves, she had heard the men talking about their occasional morning visitor. She hadn't thought of it since – it was too strange and out of her sphere of experience. She was quite stiff, so she tried to change position a little without waking Will. As she shifted, he started awake and tightened his arm around her waist in surprise – there was no way he could have slept through that sensation. He smiled to himself – he loved sleeping all night with her – but he realised quickly that she wasn't happy.

He released her and his smile was replaced by a worried expression. Once released, she turned over to face him and kissed the frown on his forehead. The frown smoothed and he smiled again. They wrapped their arms and legs around each other again, losing themselves once more in kisses. Will tugged the blanket close to them to protect against the early morning chill.

Much heard movement from behind Djaq's curtain and his face brightened. "Djaq's awake!" He announced and bounded over to the bunk.

"Much! No!" Robin shouted just as Much whipped the curtain over. As the manservant's eyes settled on the sight before him, a high-pitched scream left his mouth. Will and Djaq jumped and broke apart, thankfully still mostly covered by the blanket. They stared at Much and Robin in horror for a few moments before Robin leapt over and pulled the curtain back in front of them. He turned to look at Much and burst out laughing. The man was frozen in place, his mouth hanging open and his eyes popping.

"I told you Will was nearby!" Robin clapped his ex-servant on the shoulder and dragged him back to his cooking area.

* * *

**The thought of Much screaming like a girl at the sight of Will and Djaq nekkid and wrapped around each other makes me laugh SO MUCH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**For ladywillin, since she reminded me so loudly that she wanted another chapter. :)**

**Also for Vulpes Lapis, who gave me several SmutBunnies. :)**

**I like how I'm still managing to maintain the façade of a storyline here. LOL.**

**Beware - I've actually used the P-word in this, which I normally shy away from. -shock- -horror- I just couldn't bring myself to use any more euphemisms, because they would have totally ruined the moment. Much would be so sad…**

**I still don't own Robin Hood or the characters, but I have put my bid in on eBay. ;)**

* * *

Djaq wandered into the clearing that held the pool where she had brought the gang to have a proper wash all those weeks ago. She hesitated as she sensed that something was not quite right about her environs.

Why is Allan hiding in that tree? She thought to herself. She knew that Allan meant no harm to her - he was a good man at heart.

She figured that he would say something if he wanted to speak, so she proceeded over to the side of the pool where she had spotted a plant she wanted to harvest. It would be most useful in one of her poultices and she wanted to get it now while things were quiet and she had time to make the poultice properly. She crouched down next to the plant and inspected it closely to make sure it was what she thought it was and that it would be suitable for her poultice.

Allan watched Djaq carefully as she gently handled the plant in front of her. Ever since he had walked in on her and Will he had been filled with a strong desire to return to the camp. He was not sure why, but he wanted to see them again. He wasn't even sure he wanted to speak to them. He just wanted to see them. He heard footsteps and looked over to see Will walking into the clearing. He looked like a man on a mission. His shirt was nowhere to be seen and he was covered in a sheen of sweat.

"I've never known a summer to be this hot for so long!" Will exclaimed as he entered the clearing. Djaq looked up with a smile as Will shamelessly stripped off the rest of his clothes and plunged into the pool. He dipped his head under the water, coming up spluttering. "Cutting up that fallen tree almost killed me!"

"You should be careful about going straight into cold water when you are so hot." Djaq admonished. "I knew a man who drowned because he did that and the sudden change of temperature made him faint. There was no one around to save him."

Will grinned at her. "But you would save me wouldn't you, my love?"

Allan restrained himself from grunting in surprise. Will had certainly grown up since he had last seen him. I suppose that's what a good woman will do to you. He pondered.

"I don't know." Djaq replied, a wicked smile on her face. "I would have to think about whether you deserved to be saved."

She had finished harvesting the plant, so she stood up and faced Will. She saw a change suddenly come over his face. His grin dropped and he looked very serious. His eyes never left hers, but she did not think he saw her. She frowned at him and he blinked, drawing himself out of whatever had distracted him. He slowly exited the pool, walking slowly over to her, still not shy about his nakedness and embraced her.

"You're making me wet!" She giggled before he leaned in and kissed her briefly. His lips left hers and he nuzzled into her neck and up to her ear.

"Did you know that Allan is watching us?" He whispered in her ear. If she was a step further away she would never have heard him.

"Yes." She replied, just as quietly as he had spoken.

"Do you have a weapon handy?"

"No, I do not believe it is necessary. He was there for some time before you arrived - he had all the chance in the world if he is as bad as you think he is."

Will drew back to look at Djaq in surprise and consternation, a slight frown on his face. The challenge was clear in Djaq's words, yet he did not feel the need to take up that challenge. Allan bothered him. Betrayal was an unforgivable act, yet Will could not resist the thought that all he wanted was to forgive Allan and welcome him back into the fold.

Allan leant forward a little on the branch upon which he was perched, straining to hear their whispered conversation. He was still in shock about Will's lack of modesty around Djaq. Clearly what he had walked in on before had been happening frequently to make them this comfortable around each other.

Djaq smiled a little at Will and patted his cheek. "Now." She said, raising her voice again. "Put your clothes on. I think Allan's seen enough to scar him for a lifetime."

Will jumped as he realised just how naked he was and rushed over to his clothes, hastily pulling them on. Allan nearly fell off his branch in surprise. He gripped on to the trunk with his finger nails and dragged himself back into balance. Recovering quickly, he hopped off the branch onto the ground and swaggered over to Djaq, who was now standing next to Will, a boyish grin on his face.

"It takes a bit more than a bit of cooing and ruffling feathers to scar me." He boasted.

"Yeah." Will muttered, looking down and concentrating on lacing up his trousers. "Allan was scarred long before we ever met him. I believe her name was Yvette."

Normally Allan would have met that with another boastful remark, but now he just stared at the top of Will's head, shocked at hearing the boy banter back with him for the first time in months. No. He's not a boy anymore. He's a man now. Allan corrected himself.

Djaq reached over and closed Allan's mouth for him. "You'll catch flies." She informed him, then asked sternly, "Why were you hiding there? Were you hoping to see me bathe?"

Allan's eyes snapped over to her before glazing over a little. Will had finished lacing his trousers and looked up at Allan.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, flicking Allan's forehead gently with his fingers. "Stop imagining it!"

Allan's eyes came into focus again and he held his hands up towards Will defensively. "Who said I was imagining it?" His voice was too innocent.

"Obviously I know you better than you know yourself." Will muttered. He put his arm possessively around Djaq's waist, drawing her close to him. She rolled her eyes, half flattered and half exasperated.

"You haven't answered the question." She reminded Allan, crossing her arms. Allan looked at the ground, his previous confidence evaporating in an instant.

"I… uh…" What answer could he possibly give? He didn't even know himself why he was there.

"Unlike you to be lost for words." Will commented.

"Well… see… the thing is… I needed to see you." Allan blurted out, his eyes flickering up to their faces then returning to the ground. "I needed to see that you were okay. I was thinking about you after… after I saw you… the other day. I couldn't believe I had not been around to see it finally happen between you two. I m… miss you."

As Allan's voice faltered, Djaq lifted her hand to cup his cheek gently. "We miss you too."

Will frowned slightly at Allan, his emotions swirling madly inside him.

"Traitor!" All three of them jumped a foot as John's voice thundered through the clearing. They turned to see John advancing upon them with great speed. Will stepped forward and put his hands on John's chest.

"John. Calm down." He said forcefully.

"Listen, son." John roared. "Just because you've bedded your first woman does not make you -"

"_First_ woman?" Will shouted, indignant. A blush was creeping across his cheeks. Allan and Djaq spoke simultaneously, then looked at each other in surprise:

"She's not your first?"

"I'm not your first?"

Will's blush deepened, but he did not shift his focus from John. He took a calming breath, then continued in his forceful tone. "_Only_ woman. _Ever_."

John's rage was forgotten as he stared in sudden understanding at the boy before him. When an overwrought Much had told him about his morning encounter with the couple, John had disapproved of the sexual union, thinking that perhaps the two of them had been too influenced by their former friend's loose ways with women. He had noticed the connection between Will and Djaq, but he had felt that Will had finally given in to the temptation of his boyish desires and was abusing Djaq's situation as the only woman in the camp to relieve those desires. He also was very worried that Djaq was letting him do so. He was certain that she knew she did not need to bestow those kinds of favours on the men in the gang to maintain her position.

What he had not considered was that Will actually loved Djaq and did not intend to leave her once his desires were relieved. He looked behind the very red young man in front of him and saw that Djaq was also staring at him, a huge grin crossing her face. Allan stared first at Will, then at Djaq, then at Will again, his mouth hanging open. Seeing Allan, John remembered his former ire.

"Get out of here." He shouted gruffly. Allan jumped, looking at John in consternation before stomping off into the forest. John looked briefly at the couple again then returned in the direction of the camp.

Will turned slowly towards Djaq, a sheepish smile on his face. She walked over to him and put her hand on his face. "_Only_ man. _Ever_." She told him, then drew him in for a passionate kiss.

"You know Allan's still there, don't you?" Will asked when she broke the kiss.

"Yes." She sighed, raising her voice so the hidden man could hear her. "I think he likes to watch."

As Will's mouth dropped open, Allan left his hiding place once more. "I prefer to be involved, actually. Watching is no fun. You only see what you can't have."

"It's time you came home, Allan." Djaq said quietly.

"I can't come home. No one will forgive me."

Will recovered his wits. He realised he had come to a decision. "We have already forgiven you. We can talk to Robin. Much and John will be the difficult ones, but they're loyal to Robin." Allan looked guiltily at the ground again. "If he says to allow you to come home, they'll listen."

"We'll speak to Robin. Now go away before John catches you." Djaq said playfully. She took Allan by the shoulders and turned him around, gently pushing him on the back. He turned back to look at them, a doleful look to his eye.

"Thank you," was all he said, then he turned around and disappeared once more into the forest.

* * *

"Robin, you know he feels badly. You know that he didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." Djaq tried to see what Robin was thinking, but his face was shrouded by his hood. They were walking through the forest after raiding a caravan of food meant for the castle. Each outlaw was carrying a small bundle of food meant for the stores so that they could redistribute it during Winter.

"He did save my life by letting that fool take his key. He wouldn't have missed that kind of obvious move - he's better than that." Will was walking on the other side of Robin from Djaq. Both of them had decided that it was best to discuss this with Robin when he was flushed with success from a good raid, but they had been wrong. Robin stopped walking and turned to face both of them.

"Stop! Just stop! I don't want to hear any more. He's a traitor. There's no coming back from that."

"But Robin -" Will started.

"Enough! You two can take the food to the stores." He put his bundle on top of Will's and motioned for John and Much to do the same. "Don't hurry back to camp."

Laden down with the food bundles, Will and Djaq stood staring at the retreating backs of their friends.

"I think he was angry. Do you think he was angry?" Djaq mumbled.

"Yip."

They slowly made their way to the nearest food store and stowed the bundles carefully. As Will was doing a quick maintenance check on the structure, they heard thunder rolling over head and looked up nervously. The clouds had come over a short while earlier and now they were looking rather threatening.

"Are we going to make it back to camp?" Djaq asked, her eyes still on the heavens.

"I don't think so. The cave we wintered in is nearby. Come on." As Will started to lead her towards the cave, the heavens opened and the rain came pouring down. He grabbed her hand and they started running, but they were soaked by the time they reached the cave. "I think we left some supplies in here when we left."

Will went fishing around in a corner of the cave and discovered a small bundle of wood and tinder and a flint. He chose a good place for a fire and laid the wood and tinder carefully. The air in the cave was cool and they were both shivering after a few minutes. Will stopped trying to get the fire started and removed his axe and strap, then pulled his soaking tunic and shirt off. He stood and walked over to Djaq who had been watching him prepare the fire.

"You must take your clothes off." He said reaching for the bottom of her shirt.

"Will!" She giggled and batted his hands away. He smiled and shook his head at her.

"No, Djaq, the wet clothes will just make us colder. We need to take them off if we want to get warm again."

"Oh." She said, blushing, and reached down to remove her boots. Will went back to preparing the fire, removing his boots and trousers as he went. As the tinder finally caught fire, Djaq came and sat next to him with her arms wrapped around her knees which she had pulled up to her chest. She was wearing only the skimpy braies she had fashioned for herself when she'd taken to wearing her tighter trousers. He smiled at her, admiring the curves of her body and her lovely brown skin. He found it most enticing that all he could see was her back and the side of her breast as it was pressed against her leg. He quickly turned his attention back to the fire before he let it go out. He breathed on the flames in the tinder, willing the wood to take light.

Djaq found herself staring at Will's muscular back as he leant over the fire. She also found her mind wondering to naughty places, so she dragged it back and tried to distract herself with thoughts of Robin and Allan.

"Do you think this is God punishing us for trying to help a traitor?" She said quietly. The fire finally took to the wood and Will looked back at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"No." He said. He stood up and went back to the corner where he had found the firewood. He returned to her with a blanket in his hand, which he laid out on the ground next to her. He smiled mischievously at her and lay down on the blanket, patting it seductively. "We're all alone until this storm stops, which tells me that God is rewarding us for trying to help a friend."

"I don't know what we'll do to pass all that time!" Djaq said, falsely innocent, a small smile playing across her lips. She finally released her legs and shifted over to the blanket. She gently pushed on his shoulder to make him lie on his back and straddled his stomach. He reached up and gently ran his fingers over her nipples, making her shiver slightly and arch into his touch, forgetting what she was going to do to him. He brought his knees up behind her so she could lean back against them and continued to run his hands all over her torso. He squeezed her hips then slid his hands to the middle of her stomach, pushing them up between her breasts, then separated his hands and brought them down to squeeze her breasts gently.

Djaq closed her eyes, revelling in the relaxation of this moment. She never found herself regretting her initial decision to allow herself these pleasures. With life as short as it was these days, one had to take matters into one's own hands. She felt her body preparing itself for what was to come and she knew that Will's would be too. She leant forward once more, pushing Will's legs to make him lay them straight again and lifted herself off him to remove his braies. She smiled. His body was definitely preparing itself for what was to come. She removed her own braies then straddled him again, but stayed kneeling, rather than putting her weight back on him. She leant right forward and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Will took advantage of her unbalanced moment and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her up so that he could capture her nipple in his mouth. Djaq shifted her arms forward quickly to catch herself from totally overbalancing as Will used his tongue to elicit all sorts of interesting sensations. Laughing she sat up, pulling herself out of his reach. He started to sit up to continue what he had been doing, but she pushed him back down again and lowered her mouth to his neck. He laughed and rolled her over, trying to get on top of her, but she used his momentum against him and managed to roll them over one more time so that she was back on top of him.

"Impressive." He growled, his eyebrows raised. "But now I'm cold again."

They had rolled right off the blanket and he could feel the cold floor on every inch of his back.

"Don't worry. You won't be thinking about that for much longer." Djaq smiled cheekily and laid several kisses down his chest.

"Really?" He asked and rolled her over once more, this time back towards the blanket. She sighed and rolled him again.

"Don't tire us out before we even get started!" She admonished and he laughed again. She shifted lower on his body and distributed kisses all over his stomach. She ran a finger up the length of his penis, making it twitch in response. She carefully kissed his stomach around the area against which his penis was resting, knowing it would drive him crazy. His hands lazily played with her hair. His eyes were closed and he was no longer laughing. She laid a single kiss halfway up his length, which made him grunt in a most ungentle manly fashion and his eyes flew open to look at her. She shifted up again and, taking her weight on her knees and lifting his penis with one hand, slowly lowered herself on top of him. He hissed and grabbed her hips. He raised his hips to hers and then settled back to the ground, repositioning her slightly. She started grinding her hips back and forth and ran her hands over his torso, tracing lines with her fingertips. He let her do that for a while before lifting her hips a few inches and slowly moving in and out of her. She leant down to him, resting her weight on her elbows, and caressed his face gently. She traced the lines of his face and followed her fingers with her eyes, admiring every little detail. He lowered her hips back down again and she looked up into his eyes. They were already fixed on her, his pupils dilated.

Djaq leaned closer and they kissed sweetly and deeply as both their eyes fluttered closed. A moment later Will broke the moment by chuckling low in his throat and rolling them over one more time. She laughed in response and shook her head.

"Always in control, Will Scarlett?" She teased. He responded by kissing her once more, resuming his earlier slow rhythm. As he sped up, he buried his face in her neck - his favourite place, she had discovered. There came a moment when she knew he had reached his release, when his whole body suddenly tensed up against hers, and she enjoyed it almost as much as if she had achieved her own release. His body relaxed again and he lifted his head to look at her once more, a dreamy smile on his face.

Still nestled comfortably between her legs, he raised his hands so that they rested on either side of her face. Her hands were still on his back where she had been holding on for dear life. He rubbed his nose gently against hers, kissed her chin, then tucked his head under her chin, catching his breath.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long they lay like that for. They listened to the rain falling outside and the thunder rolling overhead. They discussed Allan and what they might try next to win over the gang. Djaq told Will about the many different colours of the sunset in the Holy Land and how the sky glowed red in the morning as the sun was beginning to peek above the horizon. Finally, Djaq knew her hips couldn't take any more of the strange position they were holding, no matter how much she loved it. She made him pull out of her and move to the side and she rolled on to her side to face him.

"I think the storm is over." She said, sadly. It was so nice to have time alone with him like this, without worrying whether they would be caught.

"I think it stopped a while ago. It's still raining a little bit. " He replied with a smile. "I'm sure Robin will not be so angry with us anymore. Let's go back before they come looking for us."

They donned their damp clothes once more, stowed the blanket and put out the fire. Will made a mental note to come back and clean out the ashes and restock the firewood. They took their time walking back to camp - the forest was at its most beautiful when it was covered in raindrops.

As they approached the camp, they could hear Much talking loudly again about euphemisms. They laughed quietly to themselves as they entered the camp. Much turned to look at them, a slightly twisted smile on his face.

"So, were you caught by the storm? Hmm?" He looked directly at Will and then asked, "Did you hide in a… _cave_?"

Will simply smiled at Much and said, "Yes. It was nice and warm."

Robin sniggered loudly as Much went bright red.

* * *

**Well. That was… explicit. -cough-  
**

**Hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
